


Healing a Ragged Soul

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And not just for Danny, Eventual Relationships, Harry Langford is Awesome, Healing Danny, M/M, Post-Canon, Team Shake Up, eventual happily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After Steve leaves Hawaii Lou sees how broken Danny is and how the other man needs a friend. So Lou calls the only other person he's ever seen make Danny smile as if they lit up his life, at least the only one that isn't one of his kids. Can Harry help Danny heal?ON HIATUS
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 108
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's left, Lou sees how upset Danny is and does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge thanks to Hunter470 for helping me with this fic, he's been my "unofficial" Beta reader for months helping me flesh out ideas, pointing out inconsistencies in character, dialogue, and even small spelling errors I've missed. He's made my writing so much better since I've known him so do me a favour, go check him out, his AUs are some of the richest, most well developed and intriguing I've ever read.

Steve left Hawaii, left Danny, and no one could really quite understand. Not really. They said their good-byes and after Quinn, Cole, Noelani, and Adam had left Tani and Junior started making dinner. Lou however started making plans.

Steve McGarrett may have saved his life, but he had a feeling he may have just destroyed Danny's. Leaving Danny when he was most vulnerable, when he needed Steve the most, after the way Steve had been in the hospital made no sense to Lou, but Steve wouldn't be talked out of leaving Hawaii. Lou sighed and headed for the beach. He sat in the seat Steve had always occupied and watched the sunset with Danny.

“The kids are making dinner.” Lou commented, catching Danny's nod out the corner of his eye.

“Okay.”

“You need anything?”

Danny's heavy sigh spoke volumes, “No.”

Lou snorted, “Alright man.”

Danny could tell Lou didn't believe him but he didn't have it in him to care.

“Want me to stay?”

“If you want.”

“This is about what you want brother.”

Danny sighed again, “I don't care Lou.”

“Okay.”

Lou stayed until Tani came and got them for dinner. Lou stayed and watched Danny pick at his food but eat so the kids wouldn't worry. Lou stayed till Danny limped down the hall to the spare room on the main floor that had, finally, after weeks of his bitching about sleeping on the couch with Eddie, been cleaned out of all the crap that had accumulated over the years so Danny could use it again.

Tani sighed heavily as Danny left and looked between Junior and Lou, “We have to do something.”

Junior nodded, “I know, but _what_?”

Lou scrubbed a hand down his face, “I've got an idea.” He checked his watch, it was nine o'clock in Hawaii, he just hoped the man he wanted to call was already awake. “I'm gonna make a phone call when I get home. Fingers crossed we'll have someone else to help when in a few days.”

Junior and Tani exchanged glanced, clearly confused, “You gonna tell us who you're calling?”

Lou shook his head, “Not yet. See you kids tomorrow.”

They said their good-byes and Lou headed home. He hugged and kissed his wife and then retreated to his office. He picked up his phone and dialed his phone.

The other man picked up on the fourth ring, “Lou Grover, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” There was a pause and then a sigh, “What happened?”

Lou chuckled as the Brit answered, “Harry, wish it was a pleasure call. And a lot. You may wanna add a bit of a nip to your morning cuppa, take a seat and settle in. It's a long story.”

“Damn. Alright, I'll assume no one is dead or you'd have mentioned that.” Lou heard the sound of dishes and cutlery moving around and then the scrape of a chair on the floor, “Alright, I'm seated, about to dig into my breakfast go on...though I suppose starting to make flight arrangements wouldn't be presumptuous?”

“No, it wouldn't be. In fact, the sooner you can get here the better.” He heard Harry swear and then launched into what had happened since the last time Harry'd been on the island.

Harry let Lou speak, using a bluetooth speaker so he could plan his trip to Hawaii while the American explained what was going on. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

“Wait, wait wait, let me get this right, this woman, this wife of Wo Fat that no one had ever heard of shows up, kidnaps Danny, _tortures_ him, calls him the person Steve cares most about in the world, Steve does everything in his power to save Danny, and then just... leaves, _with Catherine_?”

“About sums it up yeah.”

“I always thought Steve was... well that doesn't matter now. I take it Daniel isn't well? Which is why you called.”

“Exactly.” Lou told him about dinner and the sunset, sighing softly, “I know you two are...well not close maybe but something. Danny likes you Harry, you're similar to Steve but not quite as...” He frowned.

“Suicidal?”

The word startled a laugh out of Lou and he nodded even though the other man couldn't see him, “Yeah, something like that man. Look, I don't even know if this is gonna work but I gotta try something.”

“Say no more Lou, I'm booked on a flight that leaves at noon, I booked a direct flight to Los Angeles, it's around eleven hours but I'll manage. There's a flight from Los Angeles to Honolulu that leaves about an hour after my first flight lands, so I should get to the airport in Honolulu around 6:30pm local time. Boy is that going to mess with my head, but it always does and Daniel is worth it.”

“The jetlag'll kill you but I'm glad you're coming.” Lou was starting to feel a bit better about all this.

“Shall I assume Daniel is still staying at McGarrett's?”

“Yeah he is.”

“Hmmm, I'll see if I can't persuade him to join me at my hotel. The time away might do him good. The spa, the gym, the pools may be just what he'll need to recover.”

“I hope so Harry, I've never seen Danny look so defeated.”

“Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow evening.”

“See you then man, I'm gonna head to bed.”

“See you then.”

Lou hung up and headed to bed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In London Harry stewed as he packed. He had no idea what to expect, but from what Lou told him, it was bad. He packed for a long trip, made an open-ended reservation at the Hilton, a penthouse suite and made sure there'd be two keys available upon his check in.

At noon London time Harry was in his seat, buckled in as the plane took off. He settled in with an audiobook and let the world pass him by. He did his best not to worry too much about Danny, but it didn't work all that well.

Eleven hours is a long time to be airborne but Harry managed well. There were meals provided and occasionally he'd get up and walk up and down the aisle of the plane to keep himself active. As the time to land approached he re-took his seat, buckled in and did everything he was supposed to.

Upon landing he knew it was only noon-ish in Hawaii and he had time to kill so he called Lou. He waited for the other man to pick up while he got his luggage and made his way to his next check-in spot.

“Hey man, how's it going.” Lou's voice came across the line.

“Afternoon, I've just landed in Los Angeles, wanted to check in and see how things were going.”

“About the same.” Lou sighed, “Junior says he ate breakfast, had a coffee and then went out to the beach again. I think he has physical therapy this afternoon, or something anyway.”

Harry frowned as he stood in line, “So it's worse than we thought huh?”

“Yeah, though Steve's been gone less than a day.”

“Fuck McGarrett.” The words were out before he realized them, “Sorry, sorry, I guess I didn't realize how upset I was.”

“It's okay man, I get it. I know Steve needs to find himself or whatever... it's just hard.”

“Thank you Lou. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“Good. Thank you Harry. I'll see you tonight.”

“Tomorrow actually, I've decided I'll be heading to McGarrett's tonight, hopefully I'll be heading to the hotel with Danny shortly after.”

“I hope so, he needs to get away from there I think.”

“I'll do the best I can.” Harry promised.

“I know you will. You always do.”

“Gotta check in now, I'll text when I land in Hawaii.”

“Talk to you then.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny sat on the beach most of the day, he did get up and go to his appointment that afternoon and even stopped for a sandwich on his way. He was glad he was allowed to drive, and that he was actually able to drive his new Camaro now that they'd gotten the keys back. He drove to 'his spot' for a bit after his appointment and stared out at the ocean and the island.

He hurt, he hurt in ways that were more than physical, but he couldn't handle it, not yet. He slowly limped back to his car and drove back to Steve's place. He greeted Eddie and headed back to the beach, sitting down with a beer to mull things over. Junior was taking Tani out again tonight, he might order a pizza, he wasn't sure.

Time drifted oddly he found now. He nursed his beer and watched the sun start to slowly set against the water. Eddie's barking pulled him out of reverie and he sighed, heading back inside. He figured it must be the pup's dinner time, but once he'd entered the house he heard the knocking on the door. He reached for his gun only to remember he didn't have it, it was at the office, waiting for him to return to active duty. He sighed, slowly made his way to the door and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Danny for the first time, Danny has a minor breakdown, the two talk and feelings are revealed.

The door to Steve McGarrett's house opened and Harry got a look at Danny for the first time in a few months. He took in the healing cuts and bruises, the ache in his eyes.

"Oh, oh Daniel." He spoke softly, taking a half a step towards the injured man still leaning on his cane.  
  
And that's when Danny broke, he fell into Harry's arms and just fell apart. Harry wrapped his arms around Danny, one hand cupping the back of Danny's head where it rests against his shoulder, the other shifting to rub his back.

“I'm here Daniel, I'm here.”

Danny's hands gripped the back of Harry's shirt, cane falling to the floor with a clatter. Eddie watched, laying down with a soft whine as he picked up on Danny's pain. Harry could feel his disdain for McGarrett grow deeper as Danny sobbed softly. How could Steve have left him behind for that woman? He doesn't get it, it doesn't make sense. Nothing his mind can come up with computes properly in his brain. He soothed Danny as best he can and after a few long moments the blond's sobs taper off and he just holds Harry and let's himself be held.

“Will Eddie be alright without you for a few hours?” Harry questioned softly.

Danny shifted back, keeping hold on Harry since his cane was on the floor, “What do you mean?”

“I've a room at the Hilton, my usual suite was available, I thought perhaps if you hadn't eaten we could go back there, have dinner. If you wanted you could spend the night, there's more than enough room.” Harry watched Danny carefully, not wanting to push too far too fast.

“I... Junior should be back before morning. He's just on a date with Tani.” Danny carefully bent to pick up the cane, though he still kept on hand on Harry even after he had it, “I... I guess that doesn't sound too bad.”

Harry smiled softly, “Good, you can always text him or someone else, make sure Eddie will be taken care of.” Harry was overly aware of where Danny's hand rested on his arm now. “Do you want to pack a bag in case you decide to stay?”

Danny nodded slowly, “Texting someone is a good idea.” He slowly stepped back, drawing Harry into the house as he did, “And I guess. I mean it's not like I haven't worn the same clothes two days in a row before but it's been a while.”

Harry waited, letting Danny make up his own mind, “Whatever you want Daniel, if you decide you want to come back after dinner I'll respect that too. But options are good yes?” He swung the door closed behind him once they were both properly inside.

“Yeah, options are good. I should go pack, I guess.”

“Daniel?” Harry spoke softly, watching Danny turn slowly back towards him. “Do you want me here?”

Danny blinked a few times, he hadn't asked Harry to come, he didn't even know why he was here, but yes, he found if he pushed through the layers of pain, betrayal, confusion, anger at Steve, he did want Harry here.

“Yes Harry. I do.” He cracked a wan smile, “Sorry I got your shirt wet.”

Harry smiled softly back, “It's quite alright, I've got others. And if a few tears on my shirt is the price to pay for supporting you and being here for you, I'll pay it as many times as needed.”

Danny blinked again, stunned, and he felt his cheeks heat up, he was pretty sure he was actually blushing.

“Oh, well uh... I'll be... right back.” He let go of Harry's arm and started towards the bedroom he'd come to call 'his' lately.

Since when did he talk like Captain Kirk? Since when did Harry's flirting make him blush like a schoolgirl? Though Danny had to admit the flirting had never seemed quite so sincere, so genuine, so open and honest. It had always seemed like a bit of fun, like maybe Harry was needling Steve because he could, testing boundaries, maybe even trying to get Steve to pull his head out of his ass and realize how he felt about Danny. Though apparently they'd both been very wrong about those supposed feelings.

While Danny was in the bedroom packing Harry sat on the couch, grinning as Eddie joined him and petted the dog.

“I'll take good care of him Eddie, I promise.” He sighed, “At least, I will if he'll let me.”

Eddie gave a doggy sigh and laid his head on Harry's thigh.

Harry pulled his phone out and texted Lou: _I've convinced Daniel to come to the hotel for dinner, and to pack a bag in case he wants to stay overnight. You were right it's bad. I'll take it a day at a time, see what I can do to help._

Lou's reply came shortly, _Glad you got him to agree to that much. It's only been a day but I'm worried about him. He's been through hell._

H: _I can tell. I'll do what I can._

Harry put his phone away as he heard Danny's footsteps, and the cane, heading back towards him. Eddie hopped off the couch, seeming to know that was his cue, though once Harry'd stood again Eddie was right back up on the couch curled up and comfy.

“Ready?” Harry asked smiling softly.

“As I'll ever be I guess. I texted Junior, let him know I'm going out. He said he'll make sure to be back to put Eddie out before bed and all that.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, let's go then.”

They left McGarrett's home, Danny locking up behind them and moving to Harry's rental. It was a nice car, something sporty and efficient. Harry put Danny's bag in the trunk along with his own bags and then, like the gentleman he is, opened the door for Danny.

“I can get my own door Harry, I'm not an invalid.”

“I know you can Daniel, and this isn't to imply that you are.” He smiled at Danny, “Indulge my chivalrous nature?”

Danny sighed, that smile, the request; it was a bit ridiculous but Danny nodded, “Yeah, alright. Just for tonight.”

Harry smiled again as Danny lowered himself into the passenger's seat. “For tonight, we'll see what tomorrow brings when it arrives.”

Harry closed the door once Danny was tucked safely inside and moved around to the driver's side. He buckled up and started the car, getting them heading towards their destination.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“How much do you know?”

“Only what Lou told me, but I wouldn't mind your point of view on it.” Harry answered honestly.

“I had a feeling Lou was the one that called.” Danny sighed, looking out the window and watching the houses and streets roll by. “I wasn't even sure what was going on when they took me. I just remember them chasing me, gunshots. I was on the phone with Steve. I got knocked out, they set the Camaro on fire. Two cars, two cars I've lost that way now.”

Harry felt his hands clench on the steering wheel as Danny talked, “I'm sorry Daniel, truly.”

Danny nodded, “Thanks.” He sighed heavily and then explained what happened with Deiyu Mai and her goons. “I still can't believe Steve gave her the cipher but who cares.” He continued to talk as Harry drove.

Harry's hands flexed on the wheel, he couldn't believe what all Danny had been through, and then for Steve to just up and leave like that it was nearly inconceivable.

“I know I said it already but I am truly sorry you had to endure that.”

Danny nodded slowly, “You did, but I appreciate it.”

Harry nodded, pulling into a parking spot at the hotel, “Come on. Let's get up to the suite and order dinner.”

Danny smiled softly, “Sounds good.”

Harry unbuckled, exited the car and jogged around to the passenger's side to open the door for Danny. “You did say for tonight.” He winked and Danny laughed.

“So I did.” He smiled, more genuinely than he had in the last day, grabbing his cane and following Harry to the back of the car.

Harry let Danny take his bag and then pulled his carryon and suitcase out of the back, heading for the hotel.

“You haven't checked in yet?”

“No, I was worried about you so I headed straight to McGarrett's.”

Danny flushed softly, “I'm not sure what to say but... thank you, I suppose.”

“You're welcome Daniel, you're my friend, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He sighed softly, “Which, you clearly are not.”

“No, I'm not. But I think having good friends like you will help me get there.” Danny replied, shocked by the truth behind the statement.

Harry smiled, “I do hope so Daniel.”

He got them up to the counter and started the check-in process. He passed over his credit card, let the woman do her thing and then smiled as she passed two key cards over.

“Enjoy your stay gentlemen.”

“I've no doubt we will, thank you.” He passed Danny one of the keys, “As long as I'm in town you're welcome to join me as often as you please.”

Danny nodded, face heating again, “Okay, thanks Harry.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They were sitting on the balcony, dinner eaten, beers in hand and watching the sunset. Danny couldn't believe how much had changed in twenty-four hours. He looked over at Harry and sighed.

“I hate even feeling like I need to ask this but, why are you here Harry?”

Harry took a drink, sighed too and then looked over at Danny, “It's okay. I get it, you're hurting and you're not sure what's going on.” He watched Danny, “Daniel, I'm here because you are my friend, I care about you and I want to support you in whatever way you will let me while you heal.”

Danny had to look away, taking a drink to try a swallow passed the lump that had developed in his throat, “I thought he was the one.” He admits.

“Then he was a bloody fool to leave you, Danny.”

Danny blinked, slowly looking back over at Harry, “Why?”

“Because you're an incredible man Daniel. You're strong, loving, and loyal. An amazing friend, the best father I've ever met. Not to mention you're very handsome, even all battered and bruised like this.” Harry took another drink, “I saw the way you looked at McGarrett and wished far too often that it was me you were looking at like that.”

Danny just stared at Harry, had he really _just_ said that, all of that. He takes a long drink of his beer, trying to figure out how to reply to that.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

Harry frowned, “It never seemed like the right time. I've never been in a position to settle down, not until more recently, and well to be honest I didn't think you were interested.”

Danny sighed heavily, “I'm not sure what I was or wasn't Harry. I was so focused on Steve and I think I assumed your flirting wasn't serious, or that you were maybe trying to goad Steve into make a move.”

“I was, sort of.” Harry admitted, “I was poking to see if he was interested in you, if he'd stake a claim so to speak but he never did, not overtly, so part of me started wondering if maybe you were already together just weren't being open about it.”

“We weren't. It was... complicated. Especially after Grace's car accident and Rachel and I drifting back towards each other again.” He snorts, “ _That_ was a huge mistake. We'd do this dance where we'd get together, remember how we felt at the start, assume things would be great but then we'd also start remembering why we just didn't work. And it was a mess.”

“One Steve got caught up in in some way?”

“Yes and no?” Danny finished his beer and set the bottle down, “If he'd just _said_ something, made a move, what was it you said, staked a claim? Maybe things would've been different, I don't know. But he never did and then well, I guess now we know why.”

Harry shifted, slowly, carefully and reached out to rest his hand over Danny, “Stay the night? No pressure, you can stay in the other second bedroom if you'd like, but... you don't have to be alone Daniel.”

Danny stilled at the feeling of Harry's hand on his and sighed, “Technically I wouldn't be alone if I was Steve's.”

“No, but do you want to risk hearing whatever might happen between Tani and Junior?”

“No, not really.”

“Then stay.” He let his thumb gently stroke across Danny's knuckles.

“I... yes.” He sagged, “I'm sick of fighting.”

“What were you fighting?”

“Too many things.” Danny admitted, “But you know when I stopped fighting? When Cole gave Catherine the keys to my car, my brand new fucking car. That’s when I knew I meant so little to Steve, to... most of them it seems in a way, and you know what, I just didn’t have it in me to fight anymore.”

Harry's jaw clenched so hard he was sure Danny'd be able to hear his teeth grinding together. He forced himself to take a few slow deep breaths, giving Danny's hand a gentle squeeze.

“I hope you never feel like you have to fight me for anything Daniel. But also know that if you should wish it, I will fight _for_ you, to make your voice heard, to make you feel acknowledged and like your wants, desires, needs actually matter.”

Danny looked over at Harry, tears in his eyes again, “I think... I think I'd like that Harry.”

“I think you need it Daniel, I think it's far past time someone treated you with the love and respect you deserve.”

“Please.” The way Danny's voice trembled in that single word made Harry want to track down Steve McGarrett and break his jaw.

He stood and moved to crouch in front of Danny, “As much as you'll let me, for as long as you'll let me.”

Harry wasn't sure what possessed him to take his next action but he reached up, gently cupped the back of Danny's neck and carefully drew him close before he kissed him softly and sweet. The slight hiss from the pressure against his still aching lip was quickly replaced with a shuddering breath out as Danny slowly reciprocated. The pair took their time, feeling each other out, so cautious of Danny's wounds, physical and emotional, that were still healing. Harry pulled back before they could take the kiss too much deeper than surface level and rested his forehead against Danny's.

“I love you Daniel, I don't expect you to love me in return, not yet, but will you allow me to woo you?” He spoke softly as if anything too loud would break the bubble they were in.

Danny shuddered softly, the kiss not one he would have expected but something he had apparently desperately needed. Harry's words stole his breath for a moment but the question had him flushing softly. He didn't need much time to think about it, not really.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Harry talk, Harry helps Danny make it through the night and supports him during a confrontation with Rachel. After lunch Tani and Danny have a chat about Harry, Steve, and the future.

“Yes.”

The simple word made Harry's heart leap. He was being given a chance, one he never thought he would even be able to ask for.

As he crouched in front of Danny, Harry's heart felt fuller than it ever had in his life, he smiled softly at the handsome blond, “Thank you Daniel, I will do my best to assure you don't regret it.”

Danny smiled softly back, “I believe you Harry.” He lifted a hand and gently the let the backs of his fingers stroke Harry's cheek, “I am exhausted. You offered me a bed didn't you?”

Harry leaned into the touch before he laughed softly, “Indeed I did. The master has a king sized bed. More than enough room should you wish, if not, the second bedroom has a queen. The choice is yours.”

Danny huffed a soft laugh, “I think I'll go with the queen for the moment.”

Harry nodded, “Understandable.” He rose to his feet and offered Danny a hand, “May I escort you to your room?”

Danny couldn't help the grin but nodded, “You are... ridiculous.” He took Harry's hand, standing slowly and picking up his cane too. “Lead the way.”

Harry chuckled, “You love it.” He winked, teasing him as Danny took his hand. “I will.”

Harry walked with Danny towards the second bedroom, he didn't know why he'd picked this particular suite, well no he did. He didn't want to 'force' Danny to share a bed with him. If, and hopefully when, that happened he wanted Danny to want it for the right reasons.

Harry paused where they'd laid their luggage and picked up Danny's bag since his other hand was holding the cane and Harry really didn't want to let go of Danny's hand just yet. When they got to the bedroom door though he paused again and smiled softly.

“So this is where I leave you.” He held the bag up for Danny to take.

“Leave your door open?” Danny asked softly and Harry frowned but nodded.

“Of course Daniel, call if you need me.” He bent, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Danny's forehead, “I wish you sweet dreams Daniel.”

Danny shivered at the feel of Harry's lips on his forehead, “Th-thanks.”

Harry waited till Danny'd taken the bag from him and entered the second bedroom before he turned and moved to get his own bags and headed for the Master. He stripped down in the master bath, stretching a bit before he pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants. Normally he'd sleep nude but the fact that he might need to go to Danny at some point made the pants necessary.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

And it turned out about 3am the pants were necessary. Harry couldn't _quite_ make out what was happening but something woke him up and after a few moments he realized the sound of shouts was coming from the other bedroom. He threw the sheets back and practically ran to where Danny was twitching and writhing in bed, clearly in the midst of a nightmare.

“Danny!” He called out, hoping to wake him without touching him. He really didn't want to get hit. “Danny!” He called again and then sighed heavily, shouting quite loudly, “DANIEL!”

“AH!” Danny bolted up in bed, chest heaving and then he started to sob.

Harry, had the time been right, would've taken a little longer to appreciate the muscled, and hairy, chest and abs of Daniel Williams but for now, there was something more important going on. He got into bed with Danny and carefully drew him into his arms.

“I've got you Daniel, you're safe.” He murmured softly, grunting as Danny wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Easy, easy. It's okay.”

Danny buried his face into Harry neck and cried, clinging to the older man and falling apart again. Danny wasn't sure how long he held Harry before some part of him realized they were both topless and were sitting mostly chest to chest and he slowly pulled back. His eyes red and a little puffy searched Harry's calm, patient gaze.

“I...”

“Shh, it's okay.” He could just make out Harry's smile in the dark as the Brit lifted a hand and gently wiped his tears away, “You asked me to leave my door open, I figured it might be for something like this. I did, I'm just glad I could be here for you.”

Danny nodded, “I don't even remember exactly what I was dreaming just that I was being hurt again. Because of him.”

“Oh Daniel.” Harry sighed, letting a hand run through Danny's hair, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Stay?” Danny hated how it sounded but he'd tossed and turned the night before too.

“If you don't want to be alone you don't have to be. I'll be right by your side till morning.”

Danny nodded and shifted over so there was room for Harry and then laid down. Harry hated seeing the still healing wounds covering Danny's body in the dim light. He laid down, over the covers and looked at Danny for a moment.

“Good night Daniel.”

“Night Harry.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny's eyes slowly opened and he frowned, he was warm, he was mostly comfortable, but he was not alone in bed. There was a body, a very _male_ body spooned up behind him, though above the sheets he was laying under. He frowned trying to remember and then his nightmare came back to him, waking up screaming, Harry comforting him, promising to stay and Danny relaxed a little. They'd apparently shifted in the hours since Danny's nightmare.

Danny took a few moments to think about how this felt, in bed with Harry, the older man pressed to his back, arm draped over his waist, holding him close but not tight, not restricting him, just supporting him. It was, nice, he finally settled on, really nice.

“Morning.” Harry's voice as roughened with sleep, soft by Danny's ear. “You started having another bad dream, I shifted to hug you and you quieted down.”

“Oh.” Danny flushed, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you Daniel.” Harry's lips ghosted as kiss against the back of Danny's neck making him shiver.

“Don't stop?” Danny barely managed to get the words out.

“Daniel?”

“The kiss, do it again?” He was sure his face was flaming but Harry's lips brushed his skin and he sighed, “Yes.”

Harry blinked, god how that sounded. He let his lips brush Danny's neck again and again, each kiss getting firmer, eventually letting his tongue slip out and flick against Danny's skin, tasting him and they both groaned.

“H-Harry.” the sound of Danny's voice, aroused and confused at the same time made Harry pause for a moment.

“Yes Daniel?”

Danny wasn't sure why he'd spoken, if it was because he wanted Harry to stop or because he wanted him to continue. He was confused but the feel of Harry's lips on his skin had set him on fire in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

“That was nice.” He murmured and felt Harry chuckle.

“I'm glad. You made some very nice noises Daniel.” He sighed, “I suppose we should get up hmmm?”

Danny flushed rather spectacularly and turned his face towards the pillows, “Harry!”

Harry laughed, “What? You'd rather I lie?”

“No! Just... you can't...”

“Can't what?”

Danny huffed and turned to look at Harry, his face red, “You can't make me want you like that.”

“Why not?” Harry was confused, “What's wrong with wanting me?”

“N-nothing, nothing is wrong with wanting you, it's... the timing.”

The light bulb went off in Harry's head, “Oh, because you're still healing.”

“Yes.”

“And you want to be sure you want me for me, not... as a replacement for him, a way to not hurt anymore.”

“Yes.” Danny reached over, stroking Harry's cheek, “If we do this... when we do this, I want it to be free of anything and everything attached to him. I want to be happy, healthy.”

“And you don't think that doing this now, or tomorrow, or the day after would be that?”

“I don't know.” Danny sighed, “I just know that I still ache... for him, because of him, and as much as I want to lose myself in pleasure, forget how much it all hurts I know it's wrong. For me, for you, for _us_.”

“Oh Daniel.” Harry leaned down and captured Danny's lips again, soft and sweet like he had last night.

Danny's hand shifted from Harry's cheek to the back of his neck and slid up into his hair as he lost himself for just a few moments in the feel of the other man's lips against his own, moaning softly at the teasing trail Harry's tongue left along his lips. Harry slowly pulled back after that tease.

“It doesn't feel wrong to me Daniel, but I'll respect your wishes. You take as long as you need to heal, as long as you need to feel good about us moving forward. I'll be here when you're ready.”

“Doesn't feel wrong to me either, but maybe that's exactly why it is.” He swallowed, “Thank you.” He blinked at his last statement, “Even if it takes a year?”

“Even if it takes ten years.”

Danny laughed, “I hope it doesn't.”

“Me too.” He smiled at Danny, “why don't we get up, get dressed and I'll order us breakfast. Do you like eggs Benedict?”

“That sounds like a great plan and I do. Now and then. Rarely make it for myself.”

“Well, they do it quite well here. I'll order us each one, it comes with home fries and fruit salad, sound good?”

“Mmm, add in coffee and orange juice it sounds perfect.”

“Then that is exactly what I'll do.” He dipped and pressed a soft kiss at the corner of Danny's mouth, “I'll meet you on the balcony, we can eat out there.”

Danny sighed softly, letting his hand slip from Harry's hair, “Okay. Thanks Harry.”

Harry slid out of bed and looked over at Danny, “You never need to thank me for something like this Danny, but you're quite welcome. Always.”

Danny laid in bed after Harry left and tried to will his body to behave itself. God Harry could kiss and the feel of his lips on his neck, he hadn't thought something like that could be that arousing, but Harry proved him wrong. He wondered what else Harry could show him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny's fork clinked against his plate as he set it down after the last bite of food left it. He sat back and groaned, the food was amazing. The fruit so fresh, though Harry'd 'sacrificed' his body and eaten Danny's pineapple and given Danny his apple slices. He rested a hand on his stomach and watched the world pass them by down below.

“That was the most decadent breakfast I've had in years.”

Harry laughed softly, sipping his coffee. “Mmm really? Well, perhaps we should get use to having meals like that more often.”

Danny looked over, grinning, “Oh? And how would we do that?”

“Well that's easy, you simply stay here with me for a while. I'm here indefinitely so, there's no reason you have to leave.”

“What about Charlie?”

Harry looked over, smiling, “Well, I'm sure we could get a cot up here if needed, plus there's the couch that pulls out into a bed.”

“A queen sized bed is more than big enough for Charlie and I to share.” Danny pointed out.

“It is, but what if you have another nightmare?” Harry watched Danny carefully, “Or are you worried that Charlie might get the wrong impression?”

Danny sputtered a bit, “I hadn't thought of that.” He frowned, “I... I don't know if he would or not. He didn't when we were staying at Steve's but that's different.”

“How?”

“Charlie's known Steve his whole life, he's Uncle Steve. He's practically family.” Danny frowned, looking out across the balcony, “He's never met you before.”

“Well, we're friends, perhaps it's time he did.”

Danny sipped his coffee and sighed, “You know, maybe it is. I haven't seen him since I got out of the hospital, I can call Rachel, have him bring him to the beach or something.”

“You sure you want him seeing you like this?”

He carefully shrugged a shoulder, “He's seen me hurt before, when I broke my ribs and donated my liver. And he's seen Grace hurt. He's a smart kid.”

“He's how old now?”

“Almost eight.”

“Blimey, where does the time go.”

Danny laughed softly, “No kidding, I still can't believe Grace is finishing up her first year of college.”

Harry smiled softly, thinking of the daughter he'd never truly know like Danny knew his, “I can't wait to meet her too.”

Danny looked over, reached across the table and took Harry's hand, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, it's for the best.”

Danny frowned but nodded, “Okay.” He gave Harry's hand a squeeze, “So, I should go get my phone, make that call.”

“Of course darling, whatever you need.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rachel dropped Charlie off at the beach and to say it was awkward was an understatement. Charlie had been thrilled to see his Danno again and was very careful when he hugged his father. Rachel was cold, distant, as she had been since their on-again-off-again relationship had turned distinctly off-again this last time.

“When will you bring him home?”

“Before bed. Though now that it's summer break and I'm off work I was hoping maybe I could have some more time with him.”

“Daniel, really now.” Rachel sighed.

“What? He's _my_ son Rachel, I am allowed to want to spend time with him.”

“Oh yes, and you'll be able to run around and look after him will you? With that hole in your chest and your leg all mangled again.”

“Hey, my chest is healing _well_ , and my leg is not mangled, I simply aggravated an old injury.”

“And he won't be alone.” Harry, having apparently seen enough, had joined them and stood next to Danny.

“And who exactly are you?” Rachel didn't seem overly impressed.

“You sound like mommy!” Charlie chirped, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled down at Charlie, “Little bit.” He winked at the boy, making him giggle and then looked back at Rachel, offering his hand, “Harry Langford, former British Intelligence. I'm a very good friend of Daniel's.”

Rachel frowned deeply, but shook his hand, “How long have you known Daniel?”

“Almost four years.” Harry replied, “I don't get out this way often, but we keep in touch. It's been lovely reconnecting with him since I got here yesterday.”

Rachel frowned, “I don't see what that has to do with anything.”

“You don't? Oh dear, I didn't think we'd have to spell it out for you. Daniel is staying with me, at my hotel. I've a rather large suite and with McGarrett out of town and Junior working during the day.” Harry shrugged, “Well, point is, there's more than enough room for young Charlie here to stay with us as well if he wanted to.”

Charlie's eyes went round like saucers and he looked back at Rachel, “Please mom!”

Rachel looked a moment like she'd had rotten egg waved under her nose.

“Mom!” Charlie sighed heavily, watching his mom, “Please can I stay with Danno and Harry?”

“Charlie?” Danny looked at his son, “I see Flippa over by the shrimp truck, why don't you go say hi and see if he's got his ukulele, maybe he'll play something for you.”

Charlie blinked but nodded, “Okay Danno.”

They watched Charlie race off towards Flippa and start talking his ear off. Danny turned back to Rachel.

“Why can't he stay with us for a couple days?”

Rachel gave an exaggerated sigh, “I'm not going to win this, am I?”

Danny frowned, “I don't know why everything has to be a fight, has to be about wins and losses Rachel. He's my son, I'd really rather not have to go through lawyers for everything like we did with Grace.” He decided to be petty for a moment, “I spoke with her the other day, when's the last time _you_ heard from her?”

Rachel gasped softly, “That was uncalled for Daniel.” She clenched her jaw, “I'm taking Charlie home, this was a bad idea. You're _clearly_ still unstable after that blow to your head last week.”

Harry watched Rachel carefully, “No, you're really not. Well, you might be going home Ms Edwards but if Charlie wants to stay with us well, I happen to know one of the best family attorneys in the world and I am sure he'd love to visit Hawaii for a spell. I'd heard how you and your ex-husband treated Danny and Grace, I know you kept Charlie's parentage from him, my friend would have a _field day_ , I believe is the term, with all you've done. I bet I could get Charlie's custody arrangement reversed very quickly if Daniel so wanted.”

Rachel took half a step back from them, paling a little bit. “You wouldn't.”

Danny was staring at Harry, he didn't know if Harry actually did know an attorney like that but he decided to do something rash because damn if seeing Harry stand up for him and his son didn't heal something deep inside him.

“Yes Rachel, we would.” He shifted slightly closer to Harry and took his hand, lacing their fingers, “Harry's going to be around a lot more now.”

Harry blinked, “Darling, are you sure? I thought we weren't...”

“I'm sure Harry, I know we weren't going to go public yet but you're important to me and you're going to be in the kids' lives now. People should know.” Danny squeezed Harry's hand and Harry nodded.

“Alright darling, I told you this was on your schedule.”

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times, if Danny wasn't so tired and upset at the moment it might almost be comical.

“I... Daniel...” Rachel didn't seem to know what to say at the moment.

“You knew who I was when we got married Rachel, I was never unfaithful, but I never hid that I was attracted to men too.”

“But you and Steve.”

“Were only ever friends.”

“Oh.” She looked perplexed, “And this is... recent?”

“Yes.” Danny smiled at Harry, “I think if we're honest the attraction's been there for a while but we only decided to act on it this morning.”

Harry smiled and kissed Danny's cheek, “He was worth the wait. I'd have waited longer if he needed it.”

Rachel looked again like something foul-smelling was under her nose, or perhaps something awful tasting in her mouth, “Well, alright then.” She frowned, “When do you want to come get his things?”

“His things?” Danny was confused for a moment.

“Charlie, if he's going to be staying with you and Harry he'll need clothes, pajamas, his toothbrush.”

Danny blinked, “Oh, this afternoon? Maybe before dinner that way your night isn't too disturbed?”

“That will be fine, just... text me when you're on your way.” She turned and called to Charlie, “Charlie! I'm heading off now.”

Charlie said something to Flippa, hugged the big guy and ran back over to hug his mom, “Okay mom.”

“Your father and Harry will bring you by before dinner to pack a bag so you can stay with them for a few days okay?”

Harry's face lit up and he squealed with joy, hugging Rachel again, “Thank you mom!”

Rachel hugged him close, “Of course my boy. If you change your mind at anytime you just let them know and I'll come get you okay?”

“Okay mom.”

Rachel nodded to the two men and strode back to her car. Harry went to release Danny's hand but Danny wouldn't let him go. Harry turned to look at Danny and saw the man was trembling. He looked at Charlie.

“Hey Charlie, what do you say we go get a table and get some food from the shrimp truck?”

“Okay.”

Charlie headed off, either not noticing or not caring, that his dad and Harry were holding hands. Harry started to follow Charlie, letting Danny dictate how fast they went. When they got to the table Charlie picked he helped Danny sit down.

“Danno, are you okay?” Charlie watched his dad.

“Yeah buddy, I'm good. My knee just hurts and I'm a little tired.”

“Oh, should we go back to the hotel?”

Danny shook his head and then groaned, the view spinning for a moment.

“Daniel?” Harry watched Danny a bit concerned.

“I'm okay, just... little dizzy. I think I got a bit... worked up earlier. I think if I have a drink and something to eat I'll be okay.”

Harry let go of Danny's hand and rubbed his back gently, “Are you sure? We can go back to the hotel and order room service.”

“Harry, really. Just... I need a moment to relax, that's all.”

“Fine, but if you're not feeling better by the time we're done lunch we're going back to the hotel so you can take a nap while Charlie and I go to the pool.”

“Deal.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In the end, food, drink, and the company of good friends and family restored Danny enough to enjoy the time at the beach with Charlie. Five-0 didn't have a case at the moment so Tani and Junior had joined them at the beach. Danny sat on his towel and watched Harry and Charlie play in the surf, build sandcastles too, while Junior and Tani enjoyed the sun and surf and their budding relationship. It was sweet to see those two kids finally get their act together. He watched Harry, remembered the feel of his arms around him in the morning, his lips against his neck, that kiss that lit him up from the inside out. He remembered the feel of Harry's hand in his, the way his heart had pounded as he'd confronted Rachel and how Harry had backed him up.

He sighed softly, missing Tani join him until she'd carefully draped an arm around his shoulders.

“Something I should know boss?” She grinned, watching Danny watch Harry.

“You are a ninja.” He laughed, shaking his head. “And might be. He's... Lou did the right thing calling him. Steve'd been gone less than a day and I was drowning. Harry pulled me out the water.”

Tani grinned, “He's cute. If it wasn't for Junes you might have competition.”

Danny playfully elbowed her, “Hands off my man Rey.”

“Is he?”

“Hmmm?”

“Your man.” Tani laughed.

“I... I hope so. We talked this morning, he wants to be. When I'm ready.”

“Are you?”

“Almost. I think.”

“What's stopping you?”

Danny sighed heavily, “Steve.”

“Steve's gone.” Tani spoke softly, “He left us. Left _you_ right when you needed him most. I get why he left Danny, I do, I just don't get the _when_ if that makes sense.”

Danny leaned into Tani, tears pricking his eyes again, “It does, because I don't understand it either.”

They sat on the beach in silence, missing their friend, confused about why he left _now_ , and Danny wondering why he left with _her_ , but he didn't say that, not to Tani. He sighed again, watching Harry balance Charlie on his knees in the shallows, bounce him and then launch Charlie over his head into deeper water, the boy squealing delight as he sailed through the air and splashed down like a cannon ball.

This was a good idea, he needed this. Time with family, friends, and a glimpse of the future. Harry looked over and waved, Danny let himself smile and wave back.

The future beckoned, dare he risk going to meet it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with the Governor does not go the way Danny expects. Eric is a goofball, Harry is chivalrous, Charlie is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so strap in ladies and gents, this chapter is going to feel very anti-Steve. It's not meant to be, not really, but I've had 'issues' with the size of the team and other things that DON'T MAKE SENSE for a while now and well, it's my fic, my post-canon universe so I'm using that to fix the things I don't like.
> 
> I love Steve I'm just still bitter about the finale. This may be a Danny/Harry story but I promise Steve isn't gonna end miserable or anything.

Two Days Later (Monday):

Danny, Lou, and Lincoln Cole were in the Governor's office, Danny was allowed to sit given his condition, but Lou and Lincoln were asked to stand. They could tell that the Governor was _not_ happy, not in the slightest.

“Thank you for joining me today gentlemen, I know this is unusual but I have some concerns over what's going to happen with Five-0 in Commander McGarrett's absence.”

“Ma'am, Commander McGarrett asked me to lead the team in his absence.” Cole said and Lou nodded, having been in the room when McGarrett said it.

“With all due respect Mr. Cole, I don't give a rat's ass what Commander McGarrett asked you to do. This is, as it always has been, _the Governor's_ task force and Commander McGarrett has taken far too many liberties of late.”

Danny blinked, “Ma'am?”

“Inflating the size of the team, offering a badge to anyone that caught his fancy and then asking a _civilian_ who he's known less than a week to lead the team while he takes this... sabbatical? And that's just for starters.”

Danny shifted slightly in his chair, “Ma'am, with respect, each member brings their own unique talents to the team. There are times their assets, their knowledge, and connections made sure we got the right person.”

The Governor nodded, “The respect is noted and appreciated Detective Williams, but I've made up my mind. Changes are going to be made to the Five-0 Task Force effective immediately. Mr. Cole, your services will not be needed. I appreciate the help you gave Commander McGarrett and his team during this time, but there's currently no room for you on the team, as a leader or otherwise. You can go.”

Danny blinked, frowned and Cole looked stunned, like he wanted to argue. Lou rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

“Go on son, we'll be in touch later okay?”

Cole frowned deeply but nodded, turning and leaving the office.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The rest of Five-0 stood, sat, or paced outside the Governor's office. Quinn was the one pacing. Adam stood, leaning against the wall, looking comfortable and at ease despite the unease roiling in his gut. Junior and Tani sat side by side, holding hands as they waited. When the door opened they all looked over and frowned at the look on Cole's face.

“Linc? What's going on?” Quinn paused her pacing, watching the new man.

“I've been fired.” He dropped the bomb, “Although can you really be fired when you hadn't even officially been hired yet? Apparently the Governor doesn't _care_ what Steve wanted, she's extremely unhappy about how he's been running the Task Force and is using his absence to make changes.”

Quinn looked ready to break into the Governor's office and give the older woman a piece of her mind. Junior and Tani looked stunned, Adam simply looked resigned.

“Changes?” Junior asked, confused.

“Apparently she thinks he's been inflating the team, giving a badge to whomever catches his fancy, among other things.” Cole sighed, “So I was told my services were not needed to kindly exit stage left.”

And with that, Cole did. He headed out of the building and back to his hotel. He was going to start packing, because as much as Lou said they'd call later he had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to change the Governor's mind.

Quinn watched him go and looked like she wanted to hit something. Adam was frowning.

“If the Governor thinks the team is too big, Cole might not be the only one she lets go.” Adam spoke softly and Quinn glared at him.

“He's not wrong. We all have to be prepared that the Governor may make some pretty sweeping changes now that Steve's gone.” Tani sighed heavily, “I really like this job.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Back in the office Lou and Danny were trying, very unsuccessfully, to argue for Cole's return to the team. Not in a leadership role but at least let them give him a try.

“Danny, I appreciate your enthusiasm, I do. But we all know very little about Mr. Cole and he was a suspect at one point wasn't he? Seems rather odd to just put him in charge of the task force while Steve's gone.” Keiko sighed, “And it's not like Steve gave an end date to this vacation or whatever we want to call it.”

Danny frowned, he hadn't been aware Steve's absence was open ended. “Understood Governor, so, if you don't mind me asking, who's going to lead the task force while Steve's gone?”

“You are.” She smiled for the first time since Danny'd entered her office, “once you're back on your feet of course.”

Danny blinked, “Ma'am?”

“You have been a leader just as much as Commander McGarrett for the last ten years and you've led the team with distinction in Steve's absence before, it's only right that your service is recognized.” She pulled a Five-0 Captain's shield out of her desk and passed it over to Danny. “Detective Williams, it brings me great pleasure to promote you to the rank of Captain and -head- of the Five-0 Task Force, I _strongly_ recommend you promote Captain Grover to your second given his record within the Task Force the past six years. In fact, I am appointing Captain Grover as interim leader until you're cleared to return to desk duty.”

Danny goggled at Keiko as he unclipped his current badge, passing it over and attaching the new one to his belt. He was stunned to say the very least, as much as he appreciated the Governor's praise and the promotion he wasn't entirely sure what to think of what was happening.

“Governor, I...” He frowned, “I'm not sure what to say. But, yes, having Lou as my second and running things while I recover makes... sense.”

“Thank you for the confidence Governor, I'll do my best to keep things running smoothly.” Lou seemed as surprised by the turn of events as Danny was.

The Governor smiled softly, “You're both very welcome. Your service for the Five-0 Task force has been exemplary, it's long passed time it was recognized.” She sat back, watching the two, “Now, as we'll be reorganizing the team we should talk more about who's staying and who's well, not and why.”

Danny frowned and Lou moved to sit down, this was going to suck.

“What did you have in mind Governor?” Danny asked, the new shield feeling infinitely heavier at the moment.

“Mr Reigns, and Ms Rey are welcome to stay on, they've been a part of Five-0 for a long time and I know they work well together and as part of the team. Not to mention their records, Ms. Rey's issues with the Police Academy aside, are extraordinary.”

Danny nodded, his agreement, “Steve had Governor Denning's approval to add to the team before the election. Denning understood that Steve needed the uh... ability to fill the team his way.”

“And I don't?” The Governor frowned, “There's a difference Captain Williams, in filling the team his way and adding people who negatively impact the reputation of the task force _and_ the office its attached to. And lately, the latter has been happening a lot.” She sighed heavily herself, “Mr. Noshimuri is well, bad for business to put it mildly. Do you have any idea how much grief I've gotten for having a former Yakuza oyabun* on _my_ elite task force? There are many, myself included I must say, who think Mr. Noshimuri never should've been given a badge.” She held up a hand, “I understand he's a friend Captain Williams, and I'm sure Commander McGarrett felt he owed him _something_ after all he'd done to help the team and get out of the Yakuza but after his wife left he seemed to spiral, get constantly dragged back into that world and it's unacceptable that Commander McGarrett didn't do something about it earlier.”

Danny sighed heavily, he couldn't entirely disagree and Adam's rogue mission with the Yakuza this past year had definitely ruffled a lot of feathers and caused some issues. He nodded his understanding if not his agreement.

“And Quinn?”

“Truthfully, Ms Liu hasn't quite fit in how we'd like.” She picked up her coffee and sipped it, “But, she's a good woman and her time in Army CID was, while not perfect, still exceptional. She won't be left out in the cold.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Danny replied, scratching his jaw lightly, “If I might add one person to the team Governor?”

“Who and why?”

“Agent Harry Langford. He's former British Intelligence, he's worked with Five-0 in the past.” He sighed, “I'm sure you've seen his file. He'd be an asset to the team.”

Keiko nodded, “Alright, you can add Agent Langford on a provisional basis, we'll give it six months and reassess. By that time I hope you'll be back to work full-time.”

Danny nodded, “Thank you ma'am.”

“Captain Grover you're dismissed, please inform Mr. Noshimuri and Ms Liu that I'd like to see them, Mr. Noshimuri first. Take Mr. Reigns and Ms. Rey with you back to Five-0 HQ and get to work. Captain Williams, if you'll stay for this part?”

Danny nodded, “Of course Governor, the boss's job isn't always easy.”

Lou stood, shook hands with the Governor and sighed heavily. Today was not shaping up the way he thought it would.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The rest of the team looked over when Lou exited the Governor's office, the older man didn't look happy.

“Junior, Tani, you're with me. Adam, Quinn, the Governor would like a word with you and Danny. You first Adam.”

The foursome exchanged glances, the kids getting up and looking at Lou. It wasn't good they could tell that much. Tani hugged her friends and then took Junior's hand again, moving to follow Lou out of the Governor's estate and back towards their cars.

“Sir? What happened?” Junior asked once they were standing by Lou's truck.

“The Governor ain't happy is what happened. She told Cole she didn't give a rat's ass what Steve wanted, that she was making changes and boy did she.” He sighed, “She promoted Danny to Captain and head of Five-0, I'm in charge till Danny's cleared to return to desk duty. Danny, at the Governor's suggestion, has made me second in command. And they've added Harry to the team.”

“Wait, Danny's a Captain now?” Tani grinned, “That's great right? Danny's amazing, it's about time he got promoted.”

“Yeah it's great but she's firing Adam and Quinn.”

“Wait, so she's getting rid of Quinn and Adam but _adding_ Harry? Why?”

“Quinn apparently isn't fitting in how the higher ups would like.” Lou frowned, “And Adam's former Yakuza, he spent time in prison for murder, apparently she's getting a lot of heat from other agencies, Washington I'm guessing, for why he's on the team and why McGarrett didn't rein him in sooner. It's giving the team a bad reputation.”

“Oh.” Junior frowned, “That makes sense.”

“It still sucks.” Tani commented. “So, why's she adding Harry?”

“To make sure we're not short-handed while Danny's benched. Danny vouched for him, he's got a great record with British Intelligence, and since he's worked with us before she agreed he'd be a good fit.” He chuckled, “When I called him Thursday night to come help Danny I didn't think this would happen. He arrived Friday.”

“We know, Danny texted Junior on Friday night to make sure that Eddie'd be okay.”

“Right, you kids had a date didn't you?”

Tani nodded, “We did, but we were planning on going back to Steve's anyway.”

“Danny's moved out.” Junior spoke, frowning, “Said he was gonna stay with Harry a while, that Charlie was too. Something about needing a fresh start, or time away from the memories. I don't understand.”

Lou looked at Junior and shook his head, “Danny and Steve have been dancing around each other, like you and Tani were, for a long time. I can't say I blame Danny for needing a break.”

Junior blinked, “They were?”

Tani laughed, “Oh Junes, you're adorable. I'll explain later. Promise.”

Lou chuckled, “Alright, well we can figure this all out later, let's get back to the office just in case something comes up.”

Junior and Tani nodded, getting into Junior's truck and heading for the Palace, Lou followed after a few moments, calling Renee on his way. He needed to hear his wife's voice, know something good was happening today.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Adam and Quinn exchanged glances after the other's left.

“It was nice working with you.” Quinn commented making Adam smile.

“You too.”

Quinn got back to pacing as she waited for Adam to leave the Governor's office, she wasn't surprised when less than ten minutes later Adam left the office, head hung and shoulders sagged.

“Your turn.” He didn't stop, didn't look at her, he just kept walking.

Quinn entered the office, standing as she faced the Governor's desk. Danny sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and he looked wrung out. Exhausted really.

“Ms Liu, thank you for not lollygagging, please take a seat.” The Governor watched her as she did just that, “There's no easy way to say this so I'm not going to try and sugarcoat it. The State of Hawaii thanks you for your service on the Five-0 Task Force but effective immediately your services are no longer required as part of the team.”

She'd been expecting it, especially after the way Adam had looked upon leaving the office.

“However, you've an interesting record and a mostly sound one. Your service to Army CID and Five-0 have earned you a reputation, one NCIS is interested in continuing to improve if you don't mind making the jump.”

Quinn blinked at the Governor, “Why?”

“Right now, there isn't a place for you on Five-0.” She held up a hand, a gesture Danny was starting loath truth be told, “I spoke to Captain Williams last week before Commander McGarrett left. We spoke at length about the Task Force and what it might look like with McGarrett gone and him on the sidelines while he heals. He didn't know the exact reason for my questions at the time, but this was part it of. I spoke to NCIS after his glowing report about you. So, for now, I think a transfer to another government agency, one that's similar yet different to your last two jobs is a good fit for you. And, in the future if things change we can revisit your place on the team.”

She looked at Danny, “Danny?”

“It's true. I didn't know why we were talking about it, but with Steve leaving it made sense to talk about the team.” He sighed, he was tired, he wanted to go home, “We've worked with NCIS in the past, if you need us, let your new boss know we're willing to help okay?”

Quinn frowned softly but nodded, she had a lot to think about, but the NCIS choice was easy, “Thanks but I think I’m going to try something new. I got an offer from Magnum and at the time I said no, he said it'd be there for me if I ever changed my mind. Maybe it's time do that.” She stood and took the badge off her belt, “If there's nothing else ma'am?”

“No Ms Liu, I will need a concrete answer on the transfer to NCIS by the end of the week.”

“You'll have it by the end of the day.” She shook the Governor's hand even though she didn't want to. Shook Danny's too, “Take care of yourself Danny.”

“You too Quinn.” Danny sagged back into his chair as Quinn left, his eyes closing. He was exhausted. “Is there... anything else you need from me Governor?”

“Not Captain Williams, not at this time. You're dismissed. Oh and of course, give this,” She passed a plain Five-0 badge to Danny, “to Agent Langford.”

“Will do ma'am, thank you again.” He slowly got to his feet, glad he had the cane still and took the badge. “Have a good day ma'am.”

Danny slowly limped to his car and sighed, there was no way he could drive back to the hotel by himself. So he called Eric.

“Hey Uncle D, what's up?”

“Eric, I'm at the Governor's mansion, I need you to come get me and drive me somewhere, no questions until we arrive. Can you do that?”

“Uh... sure Uncle D, everything okay?”

“I'm just tired. I thought I said no questions?”

  
“Sorry, sorry, just you sound wrecked. Take a seat I'll be there in like five.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny leaned heavily on both his cane _and_ Eric as they headed down the short hall from the elevator to the suite.

  
“Nice set up Uncle D, but I thought you were staying at Steve's place?”

“I was, till Friday.”

“Oh?” Eric was intrigued. “What happened Friday?”

“Harry showed up on the doorstep.”

“Harry? The hot British guy you keep telling me about? No way.”

Danny huffed a soft laugh as he let go of Eric's arm and dug in his pocket for the room key. “Yes, that Harry, and yes way.”

The door swung open and Eric guided Danny into the suite. Harry and Charlie were curled up on the couch watching cartoons, well Charlie was watching cartoons and Harry was reading a book. They both looked up when the door open and Charlie gasped.

“Danno?” The little guy sounded worried as Harry shifted off the couch to move towards Danny and Eric.

“Daniel?” Harry gently rested his hand on Danny's cheek, trying not to get too worried when the younger man leaned into the touch and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He looked at Eric, “Has he said anything?”

“Only that he was tired and he didn't want any questions till we got here.” Eric smiled, “I'm Eric by the way, Danny's nephew. Nice to meet you man.”

“Ah, yes, Stella's boy, Daniel's quite proud of you.” He looked Danny over, “Let's get you into bed, you an explain once you're resting okay?”

Before Danny could say much of anything Harry shifted to wrap an arm under Danny's arms, ducked and scooped him up bridal style.

“Whoa!” Charlie's surprised gasp almost drowned out Danny's indignant squawk.

“Put me down you animal!”

“I will not, you need to rest, I'm carrying you to the master bedroom, we'll get you comfortable and you can rest while we wait for lunch.” He started that way and looked at Eric, “Will you be joining us?”

Eric's mouth open and closed a few times but he nodded, “Uh, yeah sure, I'll need to call the lab, let them know my family thing's gonna take a while but yeah I can stay for lunch, make sure Uncle D's okay.”

Charlie slid off the couch and walked over to Eric, hugging him around the waist, “I'm scared.”

“I know buddy, but Uncle D's gonna be fine. He just gets tired a lot now, like you did when you were sick.”

“Oh.” He looked up, “How do you know he's gonna be fine?”

“Because you're here. And I know you will take extra special care of your Danno to make sure he _is_ okay. Right?”

Charlie nodded, watching Harry settle Danny on to the bed, the older man looking over after a moment.

“Eric? Danny's been sleeping in the second bedroom, can you get me his pajamas please? They should be on his pillow.”

Eric stroked Charlie's hair. “I'm gonna help Harry and Uncle D, you watch your cartoons and I bet as soon as Uncle D's all comfy you can go in and sit with him okay?”

Charlie frowned but nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

Eric gave Harry the thumbs up and headed for the other bedroom. He hummed at the sight of the cot but figured there was a reason for it. He found the pj pants and t-shirt Danny'd clearly been sleeping in and headed for the master bedroom, closing the door so Charlie wouldn't have to see Danny's wounds.

Harry was cradling Danny his arms, the other man looking incredibly small as he curled into Harry. Eric couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on, but he left it for now.

“Got them.”

“Thank you Eric.” He brushed a soft kiss to Danny's forehead, “Come now Daniel, let's get you changed.”

Danny made a noncommittal noise but worked with Harry to get out of his clothes. Eric hadn't really seen Danny like this before. Sure he'd been hurt before but he looked defeated almost.

Danny was practically asleep in Harry's arms by the time he got him out of his clothes and into his pjs with Eric's help. Harry shifted the blond into the center of the bed and kissed his forehead again.

“Nap darling, I'll wake you when lunch gets here.” He stroked Danny's hair gently, noting that the younger man was already sleeping.

Harry sighed, “Guess we'll have to wait to find out what happened. Come, let's let him rest.”

Eric nodded, curious about the relationship between his Uncle and his handsome Brit. Charlie looked over when they came out.

“Is Danno okay?”

“Yes Charlie, he's okay. He's sleeping.” Harry smiled softly, “If you promise to be quiet and careful you can go lay with him until lunch gets here okay?”

“Okay Harry, I'll be good I promise. Would it be okay if I took my book in and read to him quietly?”

Harry nodded, “Sure Charlie, go on.”

Charlie ran into the bedroom and came back with a copy of The Hobbit, heading into Harry's bedroom and climbing carefully into the bed, he laid down with his head very carefully on Danny's chest and started reading to his Danno.

Eric and Harry stepped out onto the balcony to discuss lunch, order it and then just get acquainted until it was time to wake up Danny and find out just what the hell had happened at the Governor's office today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oyabun - ultimate head of a Yakuza clan/family, the big boss man, equivalent to the "Don" of an Italian Mob family.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but welcome and generally inspiring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time rolls around and Danny explains what happened with the Governor, Charlie learns things about good and bad and consequences, and Harry expresses concern over his new job before Danny gets some more rest and Charlie is still very adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want once again to thank my amazing Beta reader Hunter470 for helping me figure out the pacing of this chapter and pointing out where I missed opportunities. I swear my writing's gotten 100x better since we started talking LOL

The first thing Danny felt as he slowly worked his way back towards consciousness was fingers running gently through his hair, the first thing he heard, was Harry's voice.

“Daniel? Darling? Time to wake up, lunch is here.”

Danny slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Harry's smiling face, “Mmm, lunch?”

“Yes darling, I told you I'd order it and wake you when it arrived.” Harry continued to smile at Danny and it made something in Danny's stomach flutter.

“Oh.” He lifted a hand and gently wiped it down his face, “Okay.”

“Are you up to joining us on the balcony?”

“Think so. Might need some help.” Danny hated to admit it but he was still bagged, he felt like he'd barely slept.

Harry nodded, “I've got your cane right here and you can lean on me if you'd like.”

“That sounds... really nice actually.” He grinned and then slowly sat up, groaning just a bit, “So uh... how long did I sleep?”

“Only about thirty minutes. But you can come back after lunch if you'd like.”

Danny nodded, that sounded good. He'd see how it felt, but right now he didn't imagine he wouldn't want to come back to bed, given how little he actually had slept and how damn tired he still was.

“You and I are going to have a talk about you carrying me off to bed like a child.”

Harry laughed softly, “Oh? Like a child? Not a newlywed?” He teased and was rewarded with Danny flushing rather fetchingly.

“Shaddap.” He griped, reaching for his cane which Harry passed him.

Harry helped Danny stand and then offered his arm for Danny to hold. They made their way out of the bedroom, Danny setting the pace, and headed for the balcony.

“Danno!” Charlie smiled and got up to head for his dad but Eric rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Let Uncle D come to us little man.”

Charlie sighed but nodded, sitting back down and waiting. Danny settled tiredly into his seat and then welcomed Charlie in for a hug. He kissed his son's head and let Charlie hold him for a bit. Both of them needed this if Danny was being honest, he knew it was hard for Charlie to see him hurt, weak and tired. And having his son with him always made him feel better, nothing would replace the years he'd missed with his son but he was determined to spend as much time as possible with him now.

“I'm okay buddy.” He promised, “Just... tired. The meeting with the Governor was stressful.”

“I know, Eric told me it was like when I was sick and would sleep a lot.”

Danny gave Eric a small nod of thanks, his pride in his nephew showing, “Yeah, big owies like mine can be like being sick. Your body needs to rest to get better.”

“Okay Danno.” Charlie hugged Danny carefully one more time and then retook his seat, “I read to you while you were sleeping. It was nice.”

Harry smiled, “He did, it was sweet.”

Danny smiled softly at Charlie, “I'm sure you did great, maybe after lunch you can do it again now that I'm awake huh?”

Charlie beamed, “I'd like that.”

“Me too buddy.” Danny looked at the table finally and grinned, “You ordered Italian.”

“Of course.” Harry chuckled, “Eric wouldn't let me order anything else. I hope it meets your approval.”

“I'm sure it'll be great Harry, thank you.”

They dug in, Charlie happily enjoying his spaghetti and meatballs, even if _the meatballs aren't as good as yours Danno._ Danny ate slowly, taking his time to not only savour the chicken tetrazini, but put off questions for as long as possible. He really should've known better.

“So, I found two Five-0 badges when I was getting you into your pajamas.” Harry commented. “You wanna tell me why?”

“Um...well, the first is my new badge. The second is yours.”

Harry's fork clattered to his plate, “I'm sorry, what?”

Danny set his fork down a bit quieter and sighed, “The first one is my new badge, the Governor promoted me to Captain and made me the head of Five-0.”

Eric, Charlie, and Harry stared at Danny.

“About time.” Eric commented and Danny blinked. “What? You been working at Five-0 for like ten years, it's about time you got promoted.”

Danny chuckled, “The Governor felt the same way. She also told Lincoln to hit the bricks and then fired Adam and Quinn.”

“She fired Quinn? Damn, she was hot.” Eric lamented and then got back to eating. “So wait, if she was getting rid of people why's there a badge for Harry?”

“Because I asked for one.” Danny replied. “I'm still benched for at least another three to six months. There's no way Five-0 can run with only three people till then. So, I asked if we could add Harry to the team.”

“Why not ask the Governor to let Cole stay or keep Quinn around a bit longer?” Harry asked, looking a bit confused.

“Well, Lou and I did try to convince her to keep Cole around, not in a leadership role but just around and she wasn't having it. He's an unknown, a civilian for all intents and purposes, and he _was_ a suspect until very recently.” He took a bite and thought it over, “As for Quinn, she apparently wasn't fitting as well as they'd like. She mentioned that Magnum offered her a job and while she'd turned him down originally, she was considering it now. Given her budding relationship with Rick it might be a better fit.”

“Makes sense to me.” Eric commented, though he looked disappointed about the Rick stuff.

Charlie ate silently for a moment and then looked at Danny, “So you're a Captain now?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah buddy, I am.”

“Like Uncle Lou.”

“Yep, like Uncle Lou.”

“Cool.” Charlie sighed, “Why did she fire Uncle Adam?”

Danny frowned, took a drink and did his best to explain, “Well, a while ago, before you born and when you were a baby Uncle Adam did some bad things. He did them for what he thought was the right reasons, but they were still bad. And there are a lot of people who don't think that he should be part of Five-0 because he did those bad things.”

Charlie frowned, “Oh. That's bad. I thought Uncle Adam was a good guy.”  
  


“He is Charlie, he's just... not good for Five-0.” Danny sighed, “Uncle Adam did some things while working for Five-0 that he shouldn't have done and he didn't tell Uncle Steve that he was doing them, which was bad because Uncle Steve was his boss. And when Uncle Steve found out, he didn't really punish him for it and so the Governor is mad.”

Charlie kept frowning, “So, he's a good guy but he does bad things sometimes?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah buddy, he thinks he's doing the right thing, or what's necessary to stop really bad people from hurting people, but he can't always see that what he's doing isn't good either.”

“Oh.”

Harry watched Danny struggled to talk to Charlie about this and hummed, “It can be hard to understand Charlie, I know that. We all want to believe that good people do good things and bad people do bad things, but it's not that simple.”

Eric shook his head, “It's like me little man, I used to be a bad boy, I did naughty things and I got in a lot of trouble for it. But your Aunt Stella, my mom, sent me out here to live with Uncle D and he talked some sense into me. Because of what Uncle D did I straightened myself up, went back to school, and starting doing good instead of bad. It sounds like Adam didn't really do that and he didn't get into trouble for it either, which is bad.”

Charlie sighed, “Sounds like being an adult is hard.”

The men all laughed and nodded, from the mouths of babes.

“Yeah little man, it can be.” Eric agreed, “But sometimes the hard stuff leads you to really good things. Like if I hadn't been a schmuck and got sent here I wouldn't have my awesome job at the lab, I wouldn't know you and Gracie like I do. Sometimes bad things can lead to good things, but you gotta let 'em.”

Danny smiled softly, he was so proud of the man Eric had become. “Eric's right, which is not a thing I ever thought I would say even five years ago.”

Eric smiled, things settled down and they finished lunch. After lunch Eric had to head back to work, so he hugged Danny carefully and promised to keep in touch. Harry asked Charlie to go back into the hotel room and watch some TV or read a book, he needed to talk to Danny. Charlie had pouted a little bit but after Harry promised it wouldn't be long he went.

Danny watched Harry, the other man had been very quiet during lunch. “What's up?”

“I want to talk about you asking the Governor to add me to Five-0.” Harry frowned softly, “I appreciate the vote of confidence darling but aren't you worried about how it will look if things between us continue down the path they're on now?”

Danny shook his head, “I don’t care what people think. Steve added Cath to the team and they were dating or sleeping together or whatever, Adam was Kono's husband when he started helping the team and eventually joined it. You and I aren’t a couple yet. We're not involved in any manner, we're not even having sex yet, so people can mind their own business.” He took a drink of his water and sighed, “I'm sick of people letting Steve slide for things and then worrying about me doing it.”

Harry hummed and then reached out to take Danny's hand, “Darling, I don't entirely disagree, but perhaps the reason they're worried about you is because they don't want you to end up with the same reputation as McGarrett? You've always prided yourself on following the rules, being the _good_ cop.”

Danny smiled softly, appreciating what Harry was getting at. He took a moment and then spoke while squeezing his hand gently, “Harry, you raise some good points. I'd just like you to keep in mind that I didn't ask to have you join Five-0 because I like you or because we might become romantically involved down the road. I did it because the team needs someone to help them out while I'm on the bench, because you've worked with them before, and because you have some damn good skills and the team needs those.” He sighed, “Besides the Governor said it's provisional only, six month trial period and then we'll reassess.”

Harry sat back, picked up his beer and took a sip, “Alright, six months. We'll see where things stand after that.”

“Thank you.” Danny sighed, “I hate to cut this short, but I'm still tired.”

“That's alright, I did promise Charlie I'd keep this chat short.” Harry smiled, set down his still half-full beer, and offered Danny his hand. “Let's get you back to bed, I'm sure Charlie is dying to get back to reading to you.”

Danny smiled and allowed Harry to help him back to bed and get comfortable. Charlie came bounding in soon after, book in hand, carefully getting into bed with Danny and settling in to read to his Danno. Harry smiled softly, watching Charlie and Danny together. He stepped away, moving back to the balcony to finish his beer and think things over.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny wasn't entirely sure when he'd dozed off but when he woke again Charlie had fallen asleep too, his head laying on Danny's chest, the book abandoned. He gave Charlie a gentle nudge and the boy woke up, yawning softly.

“Mmmm, I fell asleep.”

“Me too.” Danny grinned, “Can you go find Harry and see what time it is? Might be time for dinner.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks buddy.”

Charlie stretched, picked up his book and then worked his way off the bed and out of the bedroom to find Harry. While he was gone Danny carefully got out of bed and made his way to the en suite 'water closet' that just had the toilet. A large Jacuzzi tub, stand up shower stall and the double sinks were connected to the main bedroom area of the 'master' bedroom. Danny relieved himself and washed his hands, heading back for the bed just as Harry and Charlie entered the bedroom.

“How are you feeling Daniel?” Harry asked.

“Better.” He answered honestly, “I'll still sleep well tonight, but I feel better than I did when I got back.”

“Good. It's almost dinner time, would you like to order room service or take out? I know it's been a long day.”

Danny smiled softly, “Room service or take out sounds fantastic Harry, thank you.” He looked at Charlie, “What do you think? What do you want?”

“Pizza?”

Danny sighed, “We could try, there is that _one_ place that does pizza pretty okay.”

Harry blinked, “There's something wrong with the pizza on this island?”

Harry's question had inevitably led to Danny expounding on good pizza, bad pizza, and the abomination that was pineapple on pizza for a good fifteen minutes before Harry had placed a hand over Danny's mouth, apologized for asking and suggested something else. They'd eaten on the couch, watching a movie before bed. Harry had absolutely insisted on Danny and Charlie taking the Master bed since Danny seemed to sleep better in it and with Charlie tucked in next to him. Danny tried to argue but Harry threatened to carry him off to bed so he agreed and settled in for the night with his son. He wished Harry a good night and then worked to get to sleep, which given his day didn't take much, even with sleeping most of the afternoon away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos aren't necessary but are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
